A Visit From The Love Goddess
by PeacexLovexPercabeth
Summary: Aphrodite visits Ron Weasley in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory to talk to him about his feelings for a certain Muggle-born...


_Ron's P.O.V_

I stomped into the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, angry as ever. I'd just gotten into a row with Hermione—_again_. This time it had been about my "horrid studying habits", whatever the bloody hell that meant. Who did Hermione think she was anyway? She thought she was just about the smartest witch in the world, and that everyone else was inferior to her. Sometimes she really got on my last nerve…

I was so angry that I didn't notice the woman sitting on my bed. When I say this woman was beautiful, I _mean _beautiful. In fact, she was _beyond_ beautiful. She was even prettier than Fleur, and _that's_ saying something. I can't really remember her exact hair color or eye color, because it kept changing. One moment she had shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes, then her hair turned blonde and went down to her slim waist and she looked like Fleur, then she looked like this famous female Quidditch star that I used to fancy when I was nine, and then she looked a lot like Hermione, with the same bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

This woman was so beautiful I forgot my anger…and my name, and my family, and pretty much anything relevant. I stood there and stared at her like I'd just been Petrified. This woman was _way_ too gorgeous to be even a veela. She seemed…goddess-like. She had this really strong aura of power that made my skin tingle.

The woman smiled at me and said, "Ah, Ron Weasley, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

I stood there and stared at the woman like an idiot. I'm sorry, but drop dead gorgeous women just have that affect on me. My staring, however, didn't seem to bother the woman, and I was sure that was because she was used to people staring at her. Finally, tired of looking like a complete moron, I slapped myself hard on my left cheek. After the stinging pain went away, I returned to reality. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked the woman. "This is the _boys'_ dormitory."

"Oh, silly, I'm not a student here," the woman laughed. Her laugh was as beautiful as her face. "Heck, I'm not even from the same world. But, honestly, it would take _extremely_ long to explain where I'm from, so I'll just get to the point. My name is Aphrodite. I am the Greek goddess of love and beauty, and I'm here to help _you_ with your love problem."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I don't have a…love problem!" I didn't know what this woman was talking about. She claimed to be a goddess…Aphrodite…but what the bloody hell would an all-powerful Greek goddess be doing at a school for wizards and witches, especially if she wasn't from the same world?

The woman laughed again. "Denial…so cute. Sweetie, I'm the goddess of love. You can't hide _anything_ that has to do with love from me. I know who you're crushing on!"

"And who would that be?"

"Hermione, of course!"

"WHAT?" I felt my face burning.

"I don't believe I stuttered, Ronald."

"Don't call me Ronald. It's annoying enough when Hermione does it."

Aphrodite laughed again. I noticed that she still resembled Hermione…weird.

"Awww…and I thought Percy and Annabeth were cute together."

I didn't know who "Percy and Annabeth" were, but I pitied them considering that they'd met this annoying woman.

"Listen, lady, I don't know _what_ you're doing here, but you can't stay."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Youngsters…so impatient when it comes to love. Love is not rushed away, Ronald Weasley. You have to embrace it. You're in love with Hermione Granger. I know these sort of things."

"You don't know anything about me!"

There was silence. I thought Aphrodite would get angry with me, and I didn't want to see what a goddess could do when she got angry, but she was getting on my nerves. Who did she think she was, appearing suddenly in the boys' dormitory and telling me I was in love?

The silence ended when Aphrodite laughed and said, "Oh boy, where do I begin with you and Hermione? Hmmm. First year: when you met her, you were quite annoyed with her. When you were in Charms, she corrected you about _Wingardium Leviosa_ and you were extremely irritated with her. You said some pretty harsh things about her, pointing out that she had no friends. When you saw that she was crying, you were uncomfortable, ashamed even, but you made it look like you didn't care. But you really did, and when you and Harry saved her from that troll you became friends. You guys went through a lot together that first year, with the Sorcerer's Stone and all.

"Second year: when Draco Malfoy called her a Mudblood, you were furious and attempted to make him vomit slugs, but it backfired on you. When she was Petrified, you were worried out of your mind. You _jumped_ at the opportunity to save her. Very cute, if you ask me.

"Third year: When you and Harry were ignoring her, you were dying to become her friend again. You missed talking to her, didn't you? You still wanted to be her friend, and I'll say you were developing small feelings for her. Of course, you didn't show them. You didn't know how.

"Fourth year: you were getting closer to her. You defended her when Malfoy insulted her at the Quidditch World Cup when the Death Eaters attacked. When it was announced that the Yule Ball would be held at Hogwarts, you knew you wanted to ask Hermione to go with you. You _did_ eventually ask her…but kind of as a last resort. And you asked her in a quite stupid way. Viktor Krum, however, had already asked her, and you were very jealous when you saw her dancing and having fun with him. You were wishing it were you.

"And now…you're in your fifth year! You've both been made prefects and you've bonded with each other a lot while at Grimmauld Place. You like her, Ron, you know you do! You find her pretty, smart, and caring…and she is! Hermione isn't a horrible person, she's not perfect, she's quite snobby at times, but she really is a nice little witch. You think so too. Still think I don't anything about you?"

I was dumbfounded. Everything that the goddess pointed out, everything she had said, was true. I didn't feel angry at Aphrodite, just embarrassed. And confused. Did I really…_love_ Hermione? If I did, it was obvious that Aphrodite knew. She really _was_ the goddess of love.

"Um…Aphrodite—"

"_Lady_ Aphrodite."

"Lady Aphrodite…do I really love Hermione? I'm too young for that, right?"

"You're never too young or too old for love. Love doesn't care about age. It finds you through thick and thin, through darkness and light. Love is for everyone, even those who think they'll never find it. Now, about you and Hermione, I believe you should tell her how you feel, even if you're not sure."

"I don't _feel_ anything for her," I lied. "She's quite a know-it-all, if you haven't noticed…"

Aphrodite laughed again. Her laugh was mesmerizing. "You're contradicting yourself, Ronald. Oh, you kids are so adorable. I can't wait to see you and Hermione together."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HERMIONE, SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

There was another silence. The smile melted off Aphrodite's face. Her eyes flashed. For a moment, she looked like she was going to zap me. Then, she raised her hand and pointed at me…then she reluctantly put it down. Aphrodite growled. "Normally, I would destroy anyone who dared shout at me like that…but I can't bring myself to do so, partly because you're from a different universe and I think Zeus wouldn't forgive that, and partly because you and Hermione would make such a lovely couple. But I warn you, don't EVER talk to me like that again!"

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

Aphrodite smiled again. "Excellent…so, are you going to tell Hermione how you feel?"

"I don't know how."

And that was the truth. I seriously didn't know how to tell a girl I had feelings for her. To be honest, I'd never felt that way about a girl before, not even Fleur. Hermione was just…different, I guess. Unique. Jesus Christ, I'm cheesy…

"I know it's not easy, but you have to. You don't want to lose her to someone else, do you?"

"No."

"Well, if you want her to like you, pleasure her."

"You mean…?"

"Not _that_ way, you perv. I meant…didn't you just get into an argument with her?"

"Yes."

"And what was said argument about?"

"It was about my 'horrid study habits'."

"Sounds like something Athena would say…But, anyway, you have to agree with her on this. Women like to be right, especially in arguments. You should go down there and tell her you think that she is right, and that you have to study harder. And that's only the _first_ step. Compliments work as well. You find Hermione pretty, don't you, Ronald?"

"Of course, I think she's beautiful!"

"Great! Tell her that once in a while! Hermione thinks you're really insensitive, you know. And to be honest, it's the truth."

"Well, that makes me feel special…"

"Hey, just be happy Artemis isn't here! The first thing she'd try to do would be to get Hermione to join the stupid Hunters of Artemis. They're female maiden hunters," Aphrodite added when she saw the confused look on my face. "And Athena! She'd just sit here and talk to you about ."

"I don't know what that is."

"No one does. Now, are you going to try to win over Hermione?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

"Good, and don't stop trying. Love takes a long time, hon, but believe me, it _always_ works out. Bye, Ron. Or, as the British would say, goodbye, mate. Ah, I love Britain." And she vanished in a cloud of pink dust.

xXx

I went back down to the common room, no longer angry. Hermione was still there, absorbed in a book as always. Now that I'd seen Aphrodite resemble Hermione, she looked a lot more beautiful to me than usual. I took a deep breath, approached her, and sat in the squashy armchair next to her. She first looked startled when she saw me, then she looked angry.

"Come to argue with me again, Ronald? Are you going to call me a 'bratty know-it-all' again?" she snapped.

"No, I came here to tell you you were right," I said.

Hermione looked surprised. "Oh…okay, then…Yes, I _was_ right, wasn't I?"

"Yep. I'm a ridiculous idiot compared to you, Hermione. And I would be really honored if you would help me with my studying…right now."

"I'd be delighted."

We studied Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions for hours. I didn't really mind, as long as I was alone with Hermione.

"Well, I think that's enough for one night," Hermione said finally, closing the Potions book. "We'll study more tomorrow night. Good night, Ron."

And she swooped down and kissed me on the cheek. Then she went to the girls' dormitory to get some sleep.

I sat in the armchair for minutes, touching the cheek her lips had touched. I could just imagine Aphrodite looking down at me, a smile spread across her beautiful face…

**AN: This is for all the people who are fans of PJO and HP. I must say, I am impressed with this. This was an idea that popped into my head, because I was thinking about when Aphrodite visited Percy in The Titan's Curse, and I thought 'What if Aphrodite visited Ron?' So I ended up starting this yesterday and finishing it around 12 noon. This is only a one-shot, but I would be EXTREMELY happy and joyful if you reviewed…and faved!**


End file.
